


words alone

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Male Masturbation, also he's so needy, gender neutral reader, poe is a switch okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: You're on your way home from a long mission and your boyfriend can't wait much longer
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 15





	words alone

It wasn’t often that Poe found time to message you, though he tried. You already spent most of your spare time together, and by the time he thought about it, he was usually already on his way to you.

When you were on missions, though, he had plenty of free time to miss you. And consider messaging you, even though he knew you were busy and didn’t need the distraction. Every second that he wasn’t actively engaged with something, he was thinking about you. Worrying, mostly, though he knew you were more than competent. You could handle yourself. But he loved you, and loving you meant fussing over ever bump and bruise and hangnail, because someday it might be worse. Someday, you might be gone, and he wouldn’t get to take care of you anymore.

You wouldn’t be there to look after him, either.

He didn’t like those thoughts very much.

You were always sure to message when you were on your way home. Your squad had been on recon, a longer mission, and he hadn’t heard from you for a few days. When a message finally came through that you were safe, he excused himself from dinner so he could give you his undivided attention, even if it was through a screen.

“ _I miss you, baby.”_ Your first message had read. “ _Nine more hours until I get to see you. I’m so happy this shuttle has a bed.”_

“Who’s flying?”

“ _Rose. We’re bunking together, so I have some time alone.”_

He was happy you weren’t there to tease him for the way he perked up, like he was finding out your parents weren’t home.

“You’re alone?”

_“Why, flyboy? Do I need to be?”_

“Can you comm?”

Your next message took a moment to come through. He would have thought he’d scared you off if he didn’t know you so well.

“ _The signal isn’t good enough. I’m sorry, baby._ ”

He sent back as quickly as he could type: “It’s okay.” It’s not like you could control it.

“ _Whatever you wanna say you can just say on here.”_

“The General has access to the records.” He sent the message and rolled onto his back, the datapad resting on his chest and balanced in one hand.

“ _The General can’t see what you want to say?”_

“I miss you, honey.”

“ _I miss you_.”

“I haven’t gotten off since you left.”

All you sent back was: “ _Fuck_.”

A few moments later, his datapad dinged. “ _Yeah, the General really shouldn’t know that._ ”

“Like I said, I miss you.”

“ _Do you want some help with that?”_

“The General can see our messages.”

“ _She’s not going to look._ ”

He kicked his pants off and they disappeared in the mess of blankets on your bed.

“I’m hard just thinking about you.”

He sent before he could think too much about it, the instant regret only sated was when you responded, “Fuck I miss your cock.”

Head rolling back into the pillows, he took himself in his hand. He couldn’t help but wish it was your hands on him. His mind wandered to your mouth, your lip that always seemed to be between your teeth and your eyes, dark and heavy with lust. The way they closed as you threw your head back, lips parted as he sunk into you.

“ _Still hard for me?”_

“Always.” He sent, not thinking anymore.

Poe breathed your name like a plea at the ceiling, willing you through the stars and back to him.

“ _Wait for me, baby._ ” He groaned as he read it but pulled his hand away, pinning it under his back.

Your second message: “ _I’ll be home soon. Eight hours._ ”

“I love you.” He sent back.

“ _I love you. My good boy._ ”


End file.
